High to the School
by Baby Kim
Summary: Orang bilang, SMA itu masa paling menyenangkan/ Seluk beluk kehidupan masa remaja / Hah? / Kalian manis sekali! / Cinta? / Kami sahabat sejati / Genderswitch / EXO12 with other cast / Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Title : High to the School

Cast : EXO

Lee Taemin

Wendy

Victoria

Mentioned another cast

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Dilihat dari ratednya reader sekalian pasti sudah paham

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO, SHINee, Red Velvet, dan cast lainnya teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment dan agensi masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar ceria. Burung berkicau menyambut sinar hangat sang bola api. Bunga bermekaran dengan titik-titik embun menghiasi. Dan tiap individu pun bersiap-siap dengan rutinitasnya.

Well… Hari yang cerah seperti biasa.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Dari gang kecil seorang gadis berjalan santai dengan ransel ungu dipunggungnya. Seragamnya menunjukkan dia seorang siswi. Sekolah menengah atas, tepatnya. Rambut hitam lurusnya diikat diatas kepala. Blazernya terpasang rapi. Roknya diatas lutut namun masih masuk peraturan sekolah. Mengenakan sepatu converse berwarna hitam dengan tali putih, kaus kakinya berujung di mata kaki.

Zhang Yixing namanya.

Langkahnya tak terburu-buru. Masih ada waktu karena sekolah mulai beraktifitas pukul delapan. Hanya saja bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh lima. Dan gadis itu tak ingin menaiki bus yang lain karena itu berarti dia akan terlambat.

Di ujung jalan, seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan Yixing sedang berjongkok. Dari apa yang Yixing lihat, gadis itu tengah membenahi sepatunya. Yixing mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri si gadis.

"Luhan Eonnie!"

Luhan, si cantik yang tengah berjongkok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Bergegas berdiri lalu memanggil Yixing dengan gesture tangannya. "Cepat kemari, Yixing-ah!"

Yixing tak butuh waktu lama untuk berlari mendekat dan sudah membungkuk di samping Luhan sekarang. "Waeyo, Eonnie?"

"Bantu aku." Luhan menatap sepatunya frustasi.

Seketika Yixing terbahak karena paham dengan masalah yang Luhan hadapi.

"Jangan menertawaiku, bodoh!" Luhan memukul betis Yixing gemas. "Tolong aku!"

"Heechul Eonnie mengerjaimu lagi?" Yixing memegang perutnya dengan bibir yang masih tergelak. "Melepas ikatan tali sepatumu?"

"Hu'um." Luhan mendengus kesal. "Ayolah, Yixing-ah."

"Baik, baik." Yixing menepuk dadanya sebelum ikut berjongkok di depan Luhan. "Yixing yang baik hati ini akan selalu siap sedia membantu Tuan Putri."

"Cepaatt…!"

.

.

Joonmyeon menaruh sepedanya di tempat biasa. Pria muda dengan senyum menawan ir=tu merapikan dasinya sebentar. Blazernya yang tertiup angin pagi kala dia mengayuh pedal sepeda sudah kembali rapi di badannya. Sebenarnya kemeja putihnya agak lembab karena keringat. Joonmyeon sedikit menyesal tadi tidak memakai kaus polos dibawah kemejanya.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah lewat pintu utama. Langkah kakinya sedikit dipercepar saat menemukan sesosok gadis beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Gadis dengan jepit rambut ungu polkadot disisi kiri kepalanya itu menoleh ke belakang. Senyum tipisnya terukir menyambut Joonmyeon yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau baru datang?" Joonmyeon menempatkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan di lorong sekolah bercampur dengan murid lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Appa mengantarku tadi."

"Ranselmu terlihat penuh, Kyungsoo-ya." Joonmyeon berbasa basi. Senyumnya bagai anak kecil dan tangannya otomatis menggaruk tengkuk. "Apa saja yang kau bawa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Tangannya melepas salah satu tali ransel kemudian membuka kancingnya. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru tua. "Makan siangmu, Oppa."

Joonmyeon tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Gomawo, Chagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya merapikan kembali rambutnya. Gadis itu membelakangi Joonmyeon dan membiarkan laki-laki itu membenahi ranselnya. "Aku juga membawakan untuk Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Joonmyeon berhenti sesaat. Setelahnya, isyarat tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Kyungsoo berbalik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Dia bukannya tak tahu perihal diamnya Joonmyeon. "Sudahlah. Maafkan aku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Tak apa, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Oppa benar tak ingin kembali tinggal di rumah? Eomma selalu khawatir tentang Oppa. Untuk makan siang aku bisa membuatkannya. Tapi jika malam, Oppa makan apa?" Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Joonmyeon di belakangnya. Seorang gadis menyapa Kyungsoo didepan pintu kelas 2-1. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Mian." Joonmyeon meringis. "Katakan pada Imo aku akan berkunjung di akhir minggu."

"Huh. Awas saja tidak datang."

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Aku akan datang, Princess."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

.

.

"Kau pulang denganku nanti?"

Wendy menggeleng. Surai hitamnya yang bergelombang ikut bergerak-gerak halus. "No. aku pulang dengan Zitao. Kami mau ke café pulang sekolah nanti."

Kris mendengus. "Kau akrab sekali dengan Zitao."

"Kenapa tidak?" Wendy mengangkat bahu. "Zitao baik padaku."

Kris mencibir. "Tunggu saja sampai dia muak denganmu."

"Tak akan terjadi, Darling." Wendy mengambil blazer dan ranselnya di kursi belakang saat mobil Kris sudah berhenti di parkiran. "Kami sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat sejati."

Kris menyentil dahi Wendy sebelum ikut mengambil blazer dan tasnya. "Satu-satunya yang bisa tahan denganmu, hanya aku."

"Dan Zitao akan jadi orang kedua." Gadis itu keluar mobil. Berlari kecil ketika maniknya menemui seseorang yang familiar. "Zitao!"

"Hei hei hei!" Kris segera keluar dari mobil dan menghidupkan alarmnya. "Wendy!"

"Apa lagi?!"

Zitao menatap keduanya bingung. Seharusnya Zitao tak perlu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kris dan Wendy yang saling berteriak adalah hal kecil yang menjadi rutinitas keduanya. Bentuk kasih sayang, begitu jawaban Wendy jika Zitao bertanya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mau pulang nanti! Kau kujemput!" Kris balas berteriak. Setelahnya, pria muda itu berlari menuju tangga di ujung parkiran.

"Sialan!" Wendy mengumpat.

Zitao mendelik. "Bahasamu, Sweetheart!"

Wendy meringis. "Maafkan aku." Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya. "Padahal akau ingin sekali pulang denganmu naik bus, Zitao-ya. Tapi kau dengar sendiri tadi apa yang Kris katakan."

"Tak apa, Wendy-ya." Zitao menepuk lengan Wendy yang mengalung di lengannya. "Dia hanya melakukan peran sebagai kakak yang baik kan?"

Wendy mendengus. "Kau sama saja dengannya, Huang Zitao!"

Zitao tertawa.

.

.

"Hei, apa kabar kekasihku pagi ini?"

Kris mendelik mendapati sapaan konyol dari sahabatnya. "Kita bukan pasangan gay, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tergelak. Wajah kusut Kris di pagi hari adalah moodbooster untuknya. Pria itu beranjak dari kursi lalu duduk dimeja. Memberikan kursi yang tadi didudukinya untuk Kris tempati. "Kau melewati pemandangan indah pagi ini, Bung."

"Dia sudah datang?"

"Yup!" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah antusianya. "Bersama si Barbie."

Kris mendengus. "Tubuh kurus tanpa lekuk tidak bisa dibilang Barbie, bodoh."

"Asal kau tahu saja, Tuan Tanpa Hati." Chanyeol mengejek. "Barbie itu kurus. Memangnya kau tak pernah memperhatikan koleksi boneka adikmu, hm?"

Kris melengos tak terlalu perduli. Minatnya lebih tertarik pada komik yang terselip diantara buku-buku pelajaran di dalam tas Chanyeol.

"Jadi," Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya agar menghadap sahabatnya, "bagaimana jika pulang sekolah kita mampir ke tempat Madam Hong? Kudengar dia kedatangan pasokan komik baru."

"Terserah kau saja." Kris masih tetap memberikan atensi pada buku kecil yang hanya seukuran telapak tangannya itu.

"Assaaa…!"

.

.

"Cepatlah Baekhyun." Jongdae melirik jam di dinding kelas. "Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

"Lima menit itu lama, Kim Jongdae, kau tahu?" Baekhyun masih sibuk menyalin apa yang tertulis di buku tulis Jongdae ke lembaran buku tulisnya.

Jongdae berdecak kesal. "Seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugasmu di rumah, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku akan." Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya saat tinggal satu nomor lagi yang perlu disalinnya. "Tapi mengingat kelasmu membahas tentang tugas ini kemarin, jadi akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna."

Jongdae memandang ajaib gadis dari kelas 2-2 itu. "Kapan jam pelajaran Matematikamu?"

"Jam pertama."

"Apa?!"

"Berisik, Jongdae!"

"Ya! Seharusnya kau ke rumahku kemarin!" Jongdae melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Lelaki muda itu duduk di sebrang kiri Baekhyun. Yang mana kursi yang sedang diambil alih oleh sang Nona Byun adalah kursi milik Jongdae.

"Aku lupa." Baekhyun menutup bolpoinnya. "Done."

"Pergi kau sana." Gesture tangan Jongdae mengusir. Laki-laki yang punya lubang tindik di kedua telinga tanpa antingnya itu menutup buku tulis Matematika miliknya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam ransel. Dengan wajahnya yang masih kesal, sang gadis dengan rambut ikal bergelombang sebahu itu didorongnya hingga Jongdae bisa duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menyimpan buku tulisnya, gadis itu melambai ceria dari pintu kelas. "Kim Jongdae jjang!"

Jongdae mendengus. Bersamaan dengan bel masuk yang bordering. Kepala pria muda itu menoleh ke pojok kelas. Berjarak dua bangku di sebelah kirinya.

"Kris Sunbae, kau tidak dengar bel?"

Kris mendongak dari komik milik Chanyeol. "Bel?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Ini 2-3, Sunbae. Bukan 3-1."

Kris mencebikkan bibirnya. "Iya. Aku tahu, Pendek."

Kesabaran Jongdae diuji pagi ini. Andai Kris bukan kakak kelasnya, huh.

"Kekasihku imut sekaliii…" Chanyeol kembali bertingkah konyol. "Aku ingin menciummu!"

"Cium Jongdae saja." Kris melempar komik ke wajah Chanyeol. "Aku pergi."

"Ah… Kau bahkan masih sempat pamit padaku." Senyum pria bermarga Park itu melebar. "Hati-hati, Sayang."

"Ya ya ya!" Jongdae menggebrak mejanya. "Itu menjijikkan!"

Kris sudah keluar kelas dan Chanyeol hanya punya Jongdae untuk digoda. "Kau cemburu, Manis?"

"Jangan gila, Park Chanyeol…!"

Pria itu terbahak.

.

.

"Taemin-ah, kau lihat buku sejarahku? Aku tak menemukannya di kamar."

Taemin memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis manis itu menundukkan sedikit punggungnya untuk mearih ransel yang disematkannya disamping meja. Beberapa detik setelahnya buku dengan sampul pejuang serta bendera negara tergeletak manis diatas mejanya. "Kau meninggalkannya di kamarku, Jongin."

Cengiran Jongin muncul di belah bibirnya. "Mian. Aku lupa."

"Kau selalu lupa segalanya." Taemin membalikkan punggung. Menghadap dua orang gadis yang duduk berbagi kursi. "Aku benci punya adik seperti dia."

"Aku dengar itu, Kim Taemin!"

"See?" Taemin berdecak.

Zitao tertawa.

Wendy mendengus lalu menempatkan bokong diatas meja Zitao. "Aku setuju. Aku benci saudara laki-laki."

"Kris hanya menjagamu, Baby." Zitao mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya. "Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Mata Wendy memicing curiga. "Kau menyukai si keras kepala itu?"

Taemin tergelak.

"Aku tidak." Zitao mendesah pasrah. "Tapi itu kan yang selalu dilakukan saudara laki-laki?"

"Tidak." Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak untuk Jongin. Dia malah seperti bayi yang harus kujaga dan kupenuhi keperluannya setiap saat."

"Kim Taemin!"

"Apa?!" Taemin membalikkan badan dan balas meneriaki Jongin. "Kau memang seperti itu!"

"Diamlah, guys!"

"Ow ow ow. Lihatlah." Wendy berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Oh Sehun yang berkuasa. Si Ketua Kelas."

"Diam kau, Wendy 'Gila' Wu."

Zitao melotot.

Wendy berdecak dan meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggang. "Ini masih pagi. Kau berniat mengibarkan bendera perang, Tuan Oh yang Tampan?"

"Baby." Zitao menarik blazer Wendy. Kekacauan akan semakin parah jika tak ada yang menengahi. Kenapa dia bisa punya teman kelas seajaib mereka, sih?

Wendy tak menanggapi kecemasan Zitao. Gadis itu akan beranjak jika Jongin tidak lebih dulu bergerak.

"Wow." Pria itu menghalangi langkah Wendy yang hendak menghampiri ketua kelas mereka. "Maafkan Oh Sehun yang terhormat, ne?"

Sehun berteriak kesal. "Ya!"

"Taemin Sayang, kau tahu kan anjing dan kucing tidak bisa bersatu?" Jongin menoleh ke kanan dimana Taemin tengah tergelak. "Bantu aku, Love. Kelas kita harus diselamatkan sebelum Ssaem masuk."

"Biar aku yang mengurus Angora ini." Taemin mengedip pada Zitao yang sudah kembali dalam mode santainya. "Tenangkan saja Chihuahua disana, Jongin."

Wendy tertawa. Gadis itu kembali duduk di meja Zitao dan menyematkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Senang punya sekutu seperti dirimu, Kim Taemin."

"Ya, Zitao, bisakah kau menutup mulut dua penjahat itu? Telingaku panas mendengar suara cerewet mereka. Sebentar lagi Ssaem masuk dan aku tak mau poin kelas kita dikurangi." Sehun berjalan mendekati Zitao dan duduk di kursinya sendiri. Tepat di kiri Zitao. Mengabaikan Wendy dan Taemin yang semakin gencar menggodanya. Wajah Sehun yang tampan memerah dengan urat-urat kesal di dahinya.

Zitao meringis. "Wanita sulit dimengerti, Sehun-ah. Bersabarlah."

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

.

.

"Kau tak apa, Minseok?"

Minseok tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu melipat kedua kakinya untuk duduk di lapangan rumput sekolah. "Aku tak apa, Vic."

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat." Victoria menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari seseorang. Tangannya terangkat kala gadis asal Tiongkok itu menemukan seseorang. "Yixing!"

Yixing yang tengah memperhatikan teman sekelasnya bermain basket dari pinggir lapangan menoleh ke belakang. Berlari kecil mendapati Victoria memintanya mendekat. "Waeyo, Eonnie?"

"Minseok sepertinya sakit." Victoria menoleh pada Minseok yang sedang meminum air mineral yang Yixing berikan. "Apa kita bawa saja ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak." Minseok menggeleng. Gadis itu meletakkan botol di sisi tubuh. "Aku benar-benar tak apa."

"Kau yakin?" Victoria bertanya cemas.

"Aku yakin." Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu mengumpulkan bola, Vic."

"Eyy…" Victoria berdecak. "Duduklah disini bersama Yixing. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Kibum dan Nicole." Gadis berambut panjang itu berpamitan seraya memangil dua bestie kelas mereka.

3-2 baru saja menyelesaikan materi basket untuk pelajaran olahraga. Mereka masih punya waktu setengah jam untuk berganti baju dan harus rapi di pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi murid laki-laki justru memanfaatkan kesempatan dan meneruskan permainan basket mereka. Sedangkan para gadis memilih menonton dari pinggir lapangan atau sekedar duduk melepas lelah.

"Kau benar tak apa?" Yixing menoleh pada Minseok. Minseok memang terlihat pucat dan bibirnya agak bergetar. "Apa anemiamu kambuh?"

Minseok mengangguk. Memilih merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput yang lembut dengan berpayungkan dedaunan pohon akasia. "Karena kelelahan."

"Kau sudah minum pil penambah darah?" Yixing ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok. "Aku bisa mengambilkannya di ruang kesehatan jika kau mau."

"Aku sudah meminumnya tadi pagi, setelah sarapan." Minseok memejamkan mata. Merasakan belaian lembut angin di kedua pipinya.

Yixing menggerak-gerakkan punggungnya pelan. Kaus olahraganya berkeringat dan tak nyaman. Namun godaan untuk berbaring tak bisa dielakkan. "Seharusnya kau tak usah ikut olahraga, Eonnie."

"Oh, Yixingku sayang." Bibir tipis Minseok yang terlapis lipbalm berdecak pelan. "Berhentilah menasihatiku. Kau seperti nenek-nenek cerewet."

Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Karena kau selalu membuatku khawatirkan."

"Berhenti mencemaskan orang lain dan mulailah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Sayang." Minseok mencolek dagu Yixing dan mencubit pipinya. "Dimulai dari kira-kira siapa yang sudah mencuri perhatian adik mainsku ini, hm?"

Pipi Yixing merona seketika. "Eonnie!"

Minseok tertawa puas.

To Be Continue

Hay…

Lagi pengen bikin fic anak sekolahan. Kangen masa sekolah habisnya #hahaha

Bisa dilihat, fic ini punya karakter yang banyak. Jadi, tiap chapter nantinya mungkin ga semua karakter bisa muncul. Diusahakan tiap karakter dapat porsi yang seimbang.

Karena ini settingnya high school, jadi ceritanya ga akan terlalu berat.

Ini pembuka aja. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya posting saat fic ini sudah saya ketik hingga akhir.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : High to the School – Chapter 2

Cast : EXO

Wendy

Mentioned other cast

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO, SHINee, Red Velvet, dan cast lainnya teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment dan agensi masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kau pesan apa, Wendy?" Mata Zitao mengamati satu persatu menu di papan hitam di atas konter. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum pada seorang gadis manis di kasir. "Eonnie, aku pesan Pancake with Banana Fla dan Strawberry Smoothies ya."

Sang kasir balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu menunjuk Wendy dengan senyum yang masih terukir. "Nona manis ini?"

Wendy menyimpan ponsel ke saku blazernya. Sekilas melihat pada menu lalu mengucapkan pesanannya. "Cronut Almond dan Chocolate Milkshake."

"Oke," gadis kasir itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." Cepat-cepat Wendy mengeluarkan kartu dari sakunya. "Biar aku yang bayar, Zitao."

Zitao memutar matanya bosan. "Kau selalu begini. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Tidak perlu." Wendy menyeret gadis tinggi itu ke salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. "Kau hanya harus menginap di rumahku akhir pekan ini."

Zitao mendesah menyesal. Bokongnya yang seksi sudah mendarat di sofa empuk berwarna merah itu. Berhadapan dengan Wendy yang memilih duduk di sofa di seberang meja. "Seandainya aku bisa, Baby."

"Hng?" Wendy mendongak. Matanya yang cantik membulat. Membuat Zitao gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Sehun berencana mengajakku belajar biologi bersama sabtu sore nanti."

Wendy memberengut. "Dia merebutmu dariku."

Zitao tertawa. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Wendy tak suka jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

"Ya sudah." Wendy kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan. "Belajar saja di rumahku. Aku juga bisa ikut kan?" tanyanya santai.

"Dan aku akan mendengar kalian kembali bertengkar?" Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Jika kau ingin belajar bersama, ajaklah Jongin atau Taemin. Atau keduanya. Tapi jangan bertemu Sehun."

Wendy mendengus. Menyelipkan helaian rambut panjang lembutnya ke belakang telinga. Tak ada aksesoris rambut yang gadis itu gunakan. Dia lebih suka mengurainya tanpa embel-embel tambahan. "Rumah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahku, Zitao. Kami selalu bertengkar bahkan sejak aku baru bisa mengingat."

"Karena itulah kalian sangat ajaib." Zitao mengangkat bahunya. Tak habis pikir dengan setiap tingkah laku Wendy dan Sehun yang susah akrab jika bertemu. "Kalian terus bertengkar padahal sudah saling kenal sejak lama."

"Wujud kasih sayang, Huang Zitao." Wendy tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang sewarna ceri. "Itu kan yang selalu aku katakan padamu?"

Zitao menghela nafas bosan.

"Zitao."

"Hm?" Zitao yang sedang memperhatikan suasana café beralih mengikuti arah pandang Wendy yang fokus pada satu titik.

"Bukankah dia sunbae kita?" Mata Wendy melembut dan berbinar hangat. "Senyumnya menenangkan."

Zitao mengangguk. Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi dengan seragam café yang tengah menyiapkan pesanan itu memanglah kakak kelas mereka. "Tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia."

"Yo!"

Manik dua gadis itu langsung beralih pada sesosok lelaki muda yang tengah berjalan menghampiri. Kemeja seragamnya sudah keluar dari himpitan celana di pinggangnya. Blazernya tak terpakai, hanya tersampir di tali ransel. Rambut hitam pendeknya tertutup snapback yang dipakai terbalik.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menghempaskan bokong di samping Wendy. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Dan tetap tampan.

Zitao mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa bisa kesini?"

"Wendy yang bilang padaku. Bertanya mungkin aku bisa bergabung." Sehun memakai ulang snapbacknya setelah meletakkan ransel di lantai. "So, here I am."

Zitao mengangkat bahu dan memainkan bunga di tengah meja sebagai hiasan. "Kupikir dia tak suka bertemu denganmu."

"Dia butuh aku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang." Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada Wendy dengan bibir tipisnya yang mencibir sang gadis. "Kau tak tahu dia selalu memanfaatkanku?"

Zitao tertawa. Kepribadian Wendy dan apa yang gadis itu pikirkan memang susah ditebak. Selalu jadi misteri dengan kejutan di dalamnya.

"Sehun, Sehun." Wendy mengabaikan ejekan yang Sehun tujukan untuknya. Tangannya yang memakai jam tangan dengan tali kulit hadiah dari kakaknya menarik lengan kemeja putih pria di sampingnya. "Kau kenal sunbae itu?"

"Yang mana?" Sehun mencari-cari apa yang Wendy tanyakan dengan mengamati sekitar. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kepalanya mengangguk kala melihat seorang gadis dengan nampan berisi pesanan tengah meletakkan satu gelas di salah satu meja. "Aa, Yixing Sunbae?"

"Kau kenal?" Wendy terpekik antusias. Tangannya kembali menarik lengan baju Sehun. Menyalurkan kesenangannya karena bisa menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kelas 3-2. Sunbaeku juga di klub dance. " Sehun lantas mengangkat tangannya. "Sunbae!"

Gadis yang berjalan dengan nampan terisi itu tersenyum. Langkahnya berhenti di samping meja ketiganya. "Cronut Almond dan Pancake with Banana Fla?"

Dua gadis yang duduk berhadapan itu mengangguk.

"Strawberry Smoothies dan Chocolate Milkshake?"

Kembali keduanya mengangguk.

Yixing tersenyum seraya meletakkan pesanan. Nampannya yang kosong dia peluk di dada. "Kau tak memesan apapun, Sehun?"

Sehun meringis. Giginya yang berjejer rapi putih bersih terlihat. "Aku lupa memesan, Sunbae."

"Baiklah." Yixing mengeluarkan note dari saku apronnya. Bersiap menulis sesuatu yang akan Sehu ucapkan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sunbae saja yang pilihkan untukku." Sehun tersenyum. Matanya yang kecil seketika berubah menjadi bulan sabit yang menawan.

Yixing tertawa. Sehun termasuk salah satu hoobae yang dekat dengannya. Mereka sering berduet ketika latihan dan permintaan bernada manja penuh permohonan dari pria itu bukanlah hal baru bagi Yixing. "Oke."

"Sunbae."

Panggilan Wendy membuat perhatian Yixing teralih. "Ya?"

"Namaku Wendy." Wendy membungkuk pelan hingga membuat rambutnya itu turun mengikuti gerak kepalanya. "Wendy Wu."

"Ah." Yixing teringat sesuatu. Nama itu bukanlah hal yang asing untuknya. Tepatnya, nama keluarga gadis itu. "Kau adik Kris?"

Wendy tersenyum penuh antusias. Matanya berbinar cantik dan penuh harapan. "Sunbae kenal kakakku?"

"Well…" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Rambutnya yang diikat satu bergerak-gerak bersamaan. "Kelasnya bersebelahan denganku, kami sama-sama kelas tiga, kami pernah sekelas di kelas dua, dan kami sudah ada di sekolah yang sama sejak kelas satu. Kenapa aku harus tidak mengenalnya?"

Wendy meringis.

"Dan si manis satu ini?" Yixing menyapa Zitao yang belum besuara sejak dia tiba tadi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao, Sunbae." Zitao tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Yixing tersenyum dengan lekukan bibirnya yang ramah. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Zitao. Kau cantik." Pujinya tulus.

Pipi Zitao merona tipis. Gadis pemalu yang punya aura wanita yang kental itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Sunbae."

"Kalian bertiga sekelas?" Yixing kembali beralih pada Sehun setelah membalas senyum Zitao. "1-1, kalau aku tidak salah?"

"Ne, Sunbae." Sehun mengangguk. Pria muda itu mencomot serpihan Almond dari piring Wendy yang belum tersentuh. "Anak buahku."

Yixing tertawa renyah. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol. Tapi aku harus kembali bekerja." Gadis itu melambai dan langkahnya menjauh. "Pesananmu akan diantarkan nanti, Sehun-ah."

"Zitao, Zitao, Zitao." Wendy segera meraih tangan gadis di depannya ketika Yixing menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang. "Apa Kris cocok dengan Yixing Sunbae?"

Zitao terpana seketika. "Hah?"

.

.

Minseok baru saja keluar dari toko bunga milik kakaknya saat melihat Joonmyeon dari kejauhan dengan sepedanya. Gadis manis itu melambai ceria dan senyumnya begitu cerah saat Joonmyeon berhenti di sampingnya. "Hai, Tuan Malaikat. Sedang bertugas melindungi seseorang?"

Joonmyeon tertawa seraya turun dari sepedanya. "Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih cocok denganmu." Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dekat sini?"

"Aku mau ke toko kakakmu, sebenarnya." Joonmyeon memarkirkan sepedanya di samping pintu toko. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau disini."

Minseok menyeret Joonmyeon untuk duduk di undakan kecil dekat kumpulan bunga mawar. Semerbak wanginya langsung menyapa hidung Minseok dengan penuh godaan. "Kita jarang berbincang jika di sekolah. Kau kutahan sebentar."

Gelak tawa mengalun dari bibir Joonmyeon. Dengan patuhnya lelaki itu menurut untuk duduk dan menemani Minseok. Mereka tidak sekelas dan Joonmyeon pun merindukan saat-saat bersama Minseok.

"Jadi," Minseok melipat tungkainya untuk bersila, "kau masih tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak." Joonmyeon menggeleng. Pria itu ikut-ikutan bersila seperti Minseok. "Aku tinggal sendiri sekarang."

"Dimana?"

"Hanya sebuah kamar berukuran kecil di dekat sekolah." Joonmyeon mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat dengan telapak tangan. Udara cukup panas meski waktu sudah menjelang sore. "Kapan-kapan kau akan kuajak kesana."

Hati Minseok mencelos mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon. Gadis itu sudah kenal dengan Joonmyeon sejak sekolah dasar. Dulu Joonmyeon tidak seperti ini. Simpati gadis itu tercermin dari tangannya yang terulur dan memegangi lutut Joonmyeon lalu menepuknya pelan-pelan. "Kau tak mau kembali ke rumahmu?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum namun bibirnya terkatup. Kepalanya menggeleng seraya menunduk. "Aku akan kembali. Tapi tidak sekarang, Minseokie."

"Joonmyeon-ah…"

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk mengusap pipi Minseok yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Pipi gadis itu selembut kulit bayi dan Joonmyeon menyukainya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Minseok memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tentu kau baik-baik saja. Kau masih punya aku." Gadis itu meraih tangan Joonmyeon lalu saling menggenggam diatas kaki mereka. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Katakan padaku apapun yang kau inginkan."

Manik Joonmyeon membesar dengan senyum jahil. "Apapun?"

Minseok mengangguk dan mengabaikan godaan di wajah Joonmyeon. "Selama aku masih sanggup, apapun."

"Aku haus, Minseokie." Cengiran Joonmyeon terukir mengartikan perhatian Minseok dengan makna berbeda. "Berikan aku sesuatu yang segar."

"Dasar!"

Joonmyeon tergelak oleh tawa. Pandangan matanya mengikuti Minseok yang mulai bangkit. Tangan keduanya masih menggenggam. Joonmyeon menahannya sesaat dan ditanggapi dengan wajah heran oleh Minseok yang hendak melangkah.

"Minseok-ah," pria muda itu mengelus punggung tangan Minseok dengan ibu jarinya, "terima kasih."

Gadis bermarga Kim itu tersenyum tulus sebelum masuk ke dalam toko meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengulum senyumnya. Minseok adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengerti diri dan keadaannya. Perhatian yang gadis itu berikan membuatnya nyaman. Joonmyeon memang ramah. Tapi dia tidak bisa dibilang akrab kecuali dengan beberapa orang, dimana Minseok tergolong dalam kumpulan minoritas itu.

Lelaki muda itu berdiri dan menyambut botol minuman dingin yang Minseok berikan. Gadis itu lalu menunjuk bunga-bunga cantik yang ditaruh dalam vas-vas berisi air. "Bunga apa yang akan kau beli?"

Joonmyeon meneguk minumannya kemudian mengambil setangkai lily putih dari salah satu vas. "Ini."

"Kau akan kesana?" Minseok bertanya dengan senyumnya yang manis. "Kunjungan rutin?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Begitulah."

Pria itu baru saja akan mengeluarkan dompetnya saat Minseok menggeleng. "Tak usah, Joonmyeon-ah." Gadis itu lalu mengambil setangkai lagi dan memberikannya pada Joonmyeon. "Tolong sampaikan salamku."

Senyum menawan Joonmyeon kembali tercipta. "Tentu saja."

.

.

"Eh, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu cepat-cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya agar menghapus auranya yang sedih. "Hai."

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Chanyeol mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan toko bunga kecil si seberang jalan. Tak ada hal aneh disana. Beragam ukuran vas dengan berbagai macam warna dari bunga-bunga cantik itu memang menarik. Tapi begitulah wujud dari sebuah toko bunga kan?

"Kau dari mana, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya dan malah memberikan pertanyaan baru. Gadis itu berjalan bersisian dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Bergabung dengan ramainya orang-orang yang berjalan di pelataran toko-toko.

"Baru pulang kencan dengan kekasihku." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Wow." Baekhyun berjengit. Seketika matanya mengerling jenaka. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya pacar."

Tawa Chanyeol yang renyah kembali mengudara. "Jika kau juga menganggap Kris itu kekasihku, maka ya, aku tak single lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa seraya memukul lengan laki-laki itu. Menyadari dengan bodohnya dia tertipu oleh teman seangkatannya yang konyol. "Pantas saja Jongdae selalu mengeluhkan suasana kelas kalian. Kau dan Kris Sunbae memang menggelikan!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Jadi," Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya, menikmati sinar hangat mentari di sore hari. Sebelum bulan menguasai sisa hari dengan keindahan sinarnya. "Dimana pacarmu itu?"

"Kris?" Chanyeol memastikan. Kembali melanjutkan ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Dia menjemput adiknya."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba. Seketika kedua kakinya terasa berat. Bagai direkat kuat oleh lem super paling ampuh sedunia.

Chanyeol yang merasakan kekosongan di sisi tubuhnya mulai berpaling. Kepalanya memiring bingung ketika mendapati Bakehyun terdiam di tempatnya. "Baekhyun?"

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Baekhyun tak ayal membuat Chanyeol mendekat. Gadis yang sudah Chanyeol kenal sejak kelas satu itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol menepuk lengannya pelan. "Ne?"

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Gadis dengan surai sebahu itu meringis mendapati Chanyeol tak merubah mimik wajah penasarannya. "Otakku sedikit bermasalah, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tak logis itu. "Kau aneh."

Baekhyun memberengut sebal. Kakinya melangkah keki menyusul Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya, berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar pria itu. "Well… Kris Sunbae menjemput adiknya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tahu Wendy kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan kipas kecil dari saku ranselnya. Cuaca sore memang bersahabat, tapi bukan berarti tak bisa menimbulkan keringat di pelipis Baekhyun kan?

"Aku sering melihat gadis itu dengan, ungh, siapa gadis asal Tiongkok itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut berpikir keras.

"Zitao." Chanyeol menjawab kalem.

"Yep! Zitao." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan mengangguk. "Kris Sunbae sayang sekali dengan adiknya ya?"

"Aku juga mungkin akan seperti itu." Chanyeol merebut kipas milik Baekhyun untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. "Jika aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adikku."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah…" Chanyeol berhenti di halte bus. Pria itu duduk dan memberikan Baekhyun tempat tepat diantara dirinya dan tiang penyangga halte. "Kris hanya tinggal berdua dengan Wendy. Kakek mereka di Beijing dan mereka yatim piatu."

"Wow." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sedekat itu dengan Kris maupun Wendy, jadi dia cukup terkejut. "Aku baru tahu."

"Apa kau terlalu banyak bicara?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mengembalikan kipas Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyimpan kembali kipasnya. Menatap Chanyeol dan mempertemukan pandangan keduanya. "Aku tidak akan bicara pada siapapun tentang ini. Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol meringis. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu pria tinggi itu.

"Ne, Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu akan ada pekan seni pelajar di SMA Manse?"

Bakehyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Wae?"

"Kim Ssaem bilang padaku, katanya kau dan Joonmyeon Sunbae akan jadi perwakilan dari klub musik kita."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika. Nafasnya tercekat bagai ada seonggok batu yang bersarang di sana. Menghalangi pasokan udara ke paru-parunya. Beruntung Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. "Ka-kau bohong kan?"

"Eyy…" Chanyeol berdecak. Pria bermarga Park itu menumpukan pergelangan kaki kiri ke atas lutut kanannya. "Kau bisa tanya Kim Ssaem jika tak percaya."

"Kenapa tidak denganmu saja?"Baekhyun meremas genggaman tangannya yang berkeringat. "Kita kan bisa berduet."

"Kim Ssaem bilang sekolah lain sudah memakai konsep yang sama dengan kita. Duet menggunakan petikan gitar akustik."

Baekhyun merasakan keringat mengalir di sepanjang punggungnya. Membuatnya geli tanpa mengurangi ketegangan sedikitpun.

"Lagipula belum tentu kau berduet dengan Joonmyeon Sunbae. Bisa jadi kau bernyanyi solo atau malah berduet dengan orang lain." Pria itu beralih pada Baekhyun. Keningnya kembali mengernyit mendapati pelipis Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, Chanyeol menyeka keringat Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu berjengit dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengelap tangannya yang basah pada celana seragam sekolahnya. "Kau berkeringat seperti gadis yang bersama pacarnya. Kita sedang tidak berkencan, Byun Baekhyun!"

Seketika gurat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. "Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

To Be Continue

Ayaya…

Saya lagi ga punya banyak pesan. Jaga kesehatan karena musim hujan udah datang ya. Daerah saya ganti cuaca kaya ganti playlist. Bentar ujan bentar panas.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : High to the School – Chapter 3

Cast : EXO

Red Velvet Wendy

SHINee Lee Taemin

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO, SHINee, Red Velvet, dan cast lainnya teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment dan agensi masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju kantin yang terlihat begitu padat. Jika bukan didesak oleh kebutuhan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan, dia yakin tak akan mau menginjakkan kaki untuk berdesakan dengan penghuni sekolah lainnya seperti ini.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu kantin yang lebar. Matanya yang cantik berkeliling mencari setidaknya satu _stand_ makanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Perut kecilnya yang cerewet itu sudah begitu perih bahkan untuk sekedar bertahan hingga waktu pulang dua jam lagi.

Pandangan matanya berhenti di sebuah _stand_ roti. Sejujurnya Luhan tak begitu suka roti. Tapi dibandingkan harus berdesakan dengan murid lain dalam antrian _stand_ ramyun, _stand_ roti yang hanya dikelilingi lima orang adik kelasnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

Puas memilih beberapa jenis roti di tangannya, Luhan segera membayar dan tak lupa mencomot sebotol air mineral di atas meja kasir sebagai teman makannya. Gadis itu baru saja akan keluar kantin ketika seseorang berseru memanggilnya.

"Barbie!"

Hanya ada satu orang di sekolah ini yang memanggil Luhan seperti itu. Satu-satunya orang yang tanpa tahu malu berteriak ditengah-tengah keramaian kantin.

Memutar badannya dengan gerakan dramatis yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkannya, Luhan sangat hapal dengan pemilik suara ini.

Satu dari dua orang pria di salah satu sudut kantin melambaikan tangannya. Bisa saja Luhan mengabaikan mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi rasa kesal yang diakibatkan _nickname_ manis yang dia benci itu membuat kekesalannya diubun-ubun.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Park Chanyeol," Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan garang menuju meja tempat kedua temannya bernaung, "…berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Chanyeol meringis mendapati tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Tapi apa perduli Chanyeol? Selama tatapan tidak bisa membunuh, pria itu cuek saja dengan kekesalan Luhan.

"Kau terlalu cantik, Luhan _Sunbae_." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan deretan giginya yang putih berjajar. "Seharusnya memang aku tak memanggilmu seperti itu. Karena Barbie pun kalah cantik dengan dirimu."

Luhan mendengus dengan lipatan kedua lengan di dada. Berpaling pada teman sekelasnya yang terlihat tak perduli keadaan. "Demi Tuhan, Kris Wu."

Kris mendongak mendengar namanya di sebut. "Apa?"

"Kau harus mencari teman lain selain Chanyeol. Dia bisa memberi pengaruh buruk padamu. Kau tahu?" Luhan berdecak sengit memandang kesal pada pria bertelinga lebar yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"_Ara. Ara_." Kris mengangguk lalu berdiri dengan wajah mengkerut seperti orang sakit perut. Tangan lebarnya yang terbiasa men_dribble_ bola basket diletakkannya di bahu Luhan dan mendorongnya pelan. "Kembalilah ke kelas dan makan rotimu dengan tenang."

Chanyeol makin terbahak mendapati Kris yang pasrah dengan kemarahan Luhan. Pria itu tahu Kris sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapati Luhan yang mengomelinya macam-macam. Dibandingkan menanggapi omelan Luhan yang seringkali tak penting, Kris lebih memilih mengiyakan dan menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu.

Luhan masih bersungut-sungut dalam langkahnya menuju kelas. Demi apapun dia sungguh tak suka dengan panggilan Barbie! Itu membuatnya terlihat rapuh dan Luhan sangat menghindari itu. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol tak pernah mau menghentikan panggilan itu meski Luhan sudah melayangkan pukulan maupun kalimat pedas. Benar-benar.

Luhan sedang mengunyah roti isi coklatnya dengan khidmat saat seseorang memanggilnya di koridor lantai tiga. Luhan terlalu serius pada roti dan kekesalannya masih hinggap sehingga tak menyadari dua murid kelas 1 yang menunggunya.

"Memanggilku?" Luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan untuk membersihkan remah roti. Setidaknya dia harus berpenampilan cukup baik meski di depan adik kelasnya.

"Ya, _Sunbae_." Seorang gadis berambut panjang mengangguk padanya.

Luhan kenal siswi ini. Adik teman sekelasnya yang tengil itu. "Kenapa, Wendy-ya?"

"Itu…"

Luhan agak bingung mendapati Wendy yang terlihat ragu dan malah menyikut teman pria di sampingnya. Luhan hampir terkikik geli melihat respon siswa itu yang terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah jengahnya. Tapi siswa itu tetap tak bersuara. Malah mengalihkan pandangan sebagai tanda tak mau ikut campur dalam pembicaraan.

Wendy menggerutu sebelum kembali menghadap Luhan. "Begini, _Sunbae_…"

"Ya?"

"Sehun bilang Luhan _Sunbae_ mengenal Yixing _Sunbae_."

Ah, Luhan ingat murid pria ini. Beberapa kali Luhan melihatnya bersama Yixing. Oh Sehun. Seperti yang Wendy ucapkan untuk mengenalkannya pada Luhan walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Ya. Yixing temanku. Ada apa?"

"Apa Yixing _Sunbae_ sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Luhan hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Wendy. Sedikit banyak Luhan mengenal Wendy dari Kris yang kadang menceritakan perihal sang adik padanya di sela-sela obrolan mereka. Wendy adalah gadis manis yang terlalu sering bicara blak-blakan. Tipikal anak terakhir yang manja dan menuntut.

Mengalihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal, Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kenapa bertanya tentang itu?"

Mata Wendy membulat. Maskara hitam yang dipolesnya di bulu mata membuat maniknya terlihat sempurna. "Jadi?"

Luhan menggeleng. Rasa geli masih hinggap di perutnya. "Tidak. Yixing belum punya kekasih. Ada apa?"

"Ah, syukurlah." Wendy tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. Bibirnya melengkung indah dengan _lipgloss_ yang terpoles rapi.

Luhan akan mengomeli Kris lagi nanti. Wendy anak yang manis dan kakak laki-lakinya dengan kejam selalu mengeluh tentang adiknya yang egois. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulannya dari cerita-cerita Kris.

"Kurasa aku bisa menjodohkan Kris dengannya." Wendy bergumam seraya menatap Sehun yang masih setia dengan diamnya. Sayangnya, suara Wendy terlalu sengaja untuk dibesarkan sehingga Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa?!"

"_Sunbae_," Wendy memegang tangan Luhan dengan keakraban layaknya persahabatan yang sudah mengental, "kau pasti setuju denganku kan?"

Luhan melongo dengan wajah bingungnya. "Harus?"

Wendy mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir yang sedih. "Aku bosan melihat Kris selalu sendiri. Itu menyebalkan karena dia mengawasiku penuh. Jika Kris memiliki kekasih, pasti perhatiannya terbagi dan setidaknya aku punya waktu bersama teman-temanku."

Luhan bisa menemukan persamaan diantara kedua kakak beradik Wu ini. Keduanya sama-sama suka berpikiran aneh dan saling membicarakan saudara di belakang. Luhan tertawa dalam hati. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wendy tersenyum. Membuat Luhan takjub karena belum sampai semenit yang lalu gadis manis itu berkeluh kesah dengan wajah murung yang kentara. Anak-anak keluarga Wu memang mengerikan.

"Aku sudah berkenalan dengan Yixing _Sunbae_. Dan aku ingin memberikannya hadiah perkenalan. Setidaknya itu bisa mendekatkanku padanya agar aku bisa mempromosikan Kris."

Negosiasi? Otak bisnis Keluarga Wu bahkan sudah terlihat pada si Bungsu ini. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Dan fungsiku disini adalah?"

"Aku tak tahu apa saja yang Yixing _Sunbae_ suka. Jadi kupikir _Sunbae_ mau membantuku."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya santai. Meski dia tak tahu apakah Kris atau Yixing akan menyukai ide Wendy, setidaknya Luhan senang membantu orang lain. "Baiklah."

Senyum Wendy kembali melebar dan melompat kecil. "Apa _Sunbae_ punya waktu sepulang sekolah?"

Wendy menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Oh, Luhan jadi terharu dan menginginkan seorang adik seperti gadis manis ini. Tapi mengingat permintaan Wendy, raut wajah Luhan terlihat menyesal. "Sayangnya untuk hari ini aku tak bisa, Wendy-ya. Sepulang sekolah ada jam tambahan untuk murid kelas tiga."

Wajah Wendy muram seketika. Matanya yang sebelumnya berbinar terlihat meredup perlahan.

"Tapi kupikir mungkin aku bisa meluangkan waktu akhir pekan nanti." Luhan mencoba menghibur dengan memberikan solusi. Namun nyatanya keruh masih mendominasi di wajah Wendy.

"Aku yang tak bisa, _Sunbae_. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Zitao."

Luhan tidak kenal siapa itu Zitao. Tapi melihat Wendy yang suram membuat Luhan tak enak hati.

"Ah! _Sunbae_ bisa pergi dengan Sehun!"

"Apa?!"

Teriakan itu bukan milik Luhan. Luhan bahkan sampai lupa bahwa ada sosok Sehun yang berdiri di samping Wendy. Pria itupun berjengit kaget dengan usulan Wendy yang tiba-tiba. Menunjukkan bahwa walaupun tak bersuara, Sehun mendengarkan mereka berdua dalam diamnya. Dan suara beratnyalah yang terdengar pertama kali dengan ucapan Wendy yang kini melibatkan dirinya.

"Aku juga punya janji dengan Zitao jika kau lupa, Wendy Wu." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seragam. Agak tak senang dengan permintaan Wendy.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa membatalkan janji belajar itu. Lagipula kita tidak ada jadwal ujian biologi dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Zitao nanti." Wendy menggelengkan kepala seraya menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun yang dingin. Dengan santainya gadis itu beralih untuk tersenyum pada Luhan. "Jadi akhir pekan nanti, _Sunbae_?"

"Ah… Oh…" Luhan tergagap dengan ketiba-tibaan yang Wendy ciptakan. "_Yeah_. Kurasa bisa."

"Bagus!" Wendy menepuk tangannya antusias. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kesal karena membiarkan dirinya tunduk pada kemauan Wendy yang seenaknya. Jangan lupakan Luhan yang takjub dengan pemikiran si bungsu Wu.

Luhan akhirnya bisa mengerti kenapa Kris sering mengeluhkan adiknya.

.

.

Jongin sedang mendengarkan lagu favoritnya mengalun dari _earphone_ di telinganya saat merasakan bangku taman sekolah yang sedikit bergoyang. Menoleh ke kiri, pria dengan warna kulit eksotis itu mendapati saudari kembarnya duduk dengan kertas di tangannya.

"_Wae_?" Jongin bertanya malas ketika Taemin menarik lengan kemejanya. Hawa dingin yang berseliweran di udara tak mampu untuk menaklukan seorang Kim Jongin. Sehingga tubuh tingginya tetap tegap meski hanya terbalut kemeja seragam dan rompi sekolahnya. Jasnya sendiri lebih sering membalut tubuh Taemin yang anehnya tak pernah akrab dengan udara dingin selayaknya Jongin.

Dengan jari tangan yang tertutupi jas kebesaran Jongin, Taemin menyodorkan kertas selebaran yang dipegangnya. Gadis manis itu tak perlu banyak bicara karena selayaknya anak kembar, ada semacam _chemistry_ yang membuat mereka seakan bisa saling telepati.

Sekilas membaca selebaran di tangan Taemin, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taemin yang terdiam. "Lomba _dance_?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Denganmu?" Tanya Jongin. Mereka berdua sepakat bersama-sama mengikuti klub _dance_ karena kesukaan yang sama. Selain itu, orang tua mereka membolehkan karena tak khawatir keduanya pulang terlambat jika bersama-sama memiliki jadwal klub.

Kali ini Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau berduet dengan Yixing _Sunbae_."

"Kenapa tidak denganmu?" Jongin melepas _earphone_-nya untuk mendengarkan Taemin lebih lanjut.

"Lee _Sonsaengnim_ sedang tidak ingin melihat dua orang berwajah sama dalam satu panggung."

Jongin mendengus dengan jawaban yang Taemin berikan. Guru mereka memang terkenal agak kocak jika tak mau dikatakan kejam.

"Aku sendiri akan ikut di lomba fotografi." Taemin melanjutkan. Kerlingan matanya terarah pada saudaranya. Ada kilatan jahil disana yang sayangnya tak tertangkap oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin membaca sekali lagi selebaran itu. Ah, benar. Ada cabang fotografi disana.

Sekolah mereka sebenarnya tidak memiliki klub fotografi. Hanya saja beberapa guru memiliki minat tersendiri di sana dan mengumpulkan beberapa murid yang berpotensi untuk bidang itu. Dan Taemin adalah salah satu siswi yang ikut mendaftar. Pertemuan klub fotografi tidak diadakan secara rutin tapi Jongin selalu datang menemani Taemin.

"Lee _Sonsaengnim_ bilang kau harus menghubungi Yixing _Sunbae_ untuk membicarakan penampilan kalian. Beliau tidak akan ikut campur. Kalian harus berusaha sendiri." Taemin bangkit dari duduknya dan hampir saja beranjak jika tak ingat sesuatu. "Ah, Jongin."

Jongin hanya perlu menggumam untuk menanggapi panggilan saudarinya.

"Sepulang sekolah temani aku ke rumah Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ ya. Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ akan meminjamkan lensa kameranya padaku." Taemin menepuk kepala Jongin dua kali. "Rapikan rambut dan seragammu nanti. Kau tak mau memberi kesan jelek di hadapan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ kan?"

Taemin menahan tawa mendapati rona merah di wajah Jongin yang bisa dipastikan bukan karena hembusan angin dingin. Kepekaan Taemin terlalu akurat untuk memahami bahwa saudaranya sedang memiliki rasa tersendiri pada seniornya di klub fotografi. Alasan itulah yang menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Jongin jarang mengeluh menungguinya jika ada pertemuan di klub.

"Memang apa pedulimu jika aku berpenampilan tak rapi? Toh kau yang berurusan dengan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_. Bukan aku." Jongin menghindar dengan beralih pada selebaran di tangnnya. Kini kertas dengan tulisan warna warni itu terasa lebih menarik daripada menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya pada Taemin.

"Kau yakin?" Taemin melepaskan jas sekolah Jongin yang dipakainya. Melemparkannya pada Jongin membuat pria itu mengangkat wajah dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengomeli saudarinya yang jahil itu. "Karena Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ setuju untuk kita antarkan pulang, Jongin-ah."

Taemin benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa ketika dengan wajah merona Jongin pergi setelah mendengus kesal padanya.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _Sonsaengnim_. Saya permisi." Joonmyeon menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang guru dan menutup pintunya. Wajah pria itu tidak terbaca namun dengan rahang yang mengatup agaknya pertemuannya dengan sang guru sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Joonmyeon adalah pria beranjak dewasa, belum sepenuhnya dewasa sehingga ketika ada sesuatu yang tak dia suka, sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada moodnya yang labil. Seingatnya, sejak menginjak kelas tiga, Joonmyeon sudah menghindar dari berbagai macam kegiatan klub dengan surat pengunduran diri yang ditanda tangani oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tapi dengan menyesal Kim _Sonsaengnim_ memintanya untuk ikut berpartisipasi pada lomba seni yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Joonmyeon sudah cukup sibuk dengan jadwal kelas tambahannya yang padat. Ditambah jadwal latihan untuk lomba, kapan Kim Joonmyeon akan bernafas?

Meski kesal, Joonmyeon masih bisa memberikan senyum untuk adik kelas yang menyapanya di tangga. Joonmyeon pernah menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Posisi itu menguntungkan dan merugikan. Banyak murid mengenalinya namun para guru seringkali meminta bantuan pada hatinya yang terlalu baik itu. Seperti saat ini. Mana sanggup Joonmyeon menolak keinginan gurunya? Predikatnya sebagai murid baik dan sopan serta teladan mengharuskannya menguras tenaga dan pikiran agar bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Joonmyeon membutuhkan surat rekomendasi guru untuk bisa masuk universitas dengan peluang beasiswa.

Bersyukurnya Joonmyeon karena Kim _Sonsaengnim_ memintanya untuk bermain biola. Bukan lomba menyanyi yang sangat dihindarinya. Setidaknya Joonmyeon masih bisa untuk tidak berada di situasi yang membuatnya canggung.

Langkah kakinya berjalan di koridor lantai tiga. Melewati ruang kelas 3-1, kelasnya sendiri, dan dengan mantap berdiri di depan pintu kelas 3-2. Joonmyeon butuh seseorang untuk membantunya dalam beberapa hal.

"Minseok!" Joonmyeon berseru cukup keras di tempatnya berdiri. Membuat seorang gadis yang tengah menghapus papan tulis berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon!" Minseok mendekap penghapus papan di dadanya dengan kedua tangan serta mata terpejam. Mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu karena kaget dipanggil tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik setelahnya gadisi tu hampir saja melempar penghapus kearah Joonmyeon dengan main-main namun kesal. "Kau mau membuatku mati, hah?!"

Joonmyeon tertawa. Tanpa canggung pria itu masuk kedalam kelas. Ini jam istirahat jadi bukan masalah jika Joonmyeon bertandang kemari. Toh murid kelas tiga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Joonmyeon yakin penghuni 3-2 tidak akan keberatan dengan keberadaannya.

"Bantu aku?"

Dua kata dengan nada permintaan yang Joonmyeon haturkan dianggap angin lalu oleh gadis bermarga Kim itu. Minseok masih saja menghapus papan tulis dan menyimpan penghapus setelah tugasnya selesai. Gadis itu berlalu melewati Joonmyeon untuk duduk di kursinya. Joonmyeon mengekor dan mengambil tempat di kursi di depan Minseok.

"Hai Yixing." Joonmyeon sempat untuk menegur seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Minseok. Yixing tersenyum sekilas. Lalu kembali menunduk untuk menekuni buku cetak Sastra Korea-nya.

Minseok mengambil sebuah kipas lipat dari laci meja Yixing. Membukanya lalu mengibaskan tepat ke arah lehernya. Tak disangka menghapus papan tulis mampu untuk menciptakan gerah dengan titik-titik keringat. "Bantu apa?"

Joonmyeon memainkan bolpoin yang tergeletak asal diatas buku cetak Minseok yang terbuka. "Temani aku pulang."

"Hah?!"

Seruan Minseok memang tidak sangat keras. Tapi dua orang di dekatnya berjengit kaget karena suara gadis itu. Yixing menoleh cepat dengan tatapan bingung. Minseok meringis dan mengisyaratkan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Joonmyeon bahkan merasa tak enak hati karena melihat wajah Yixing yang terkejut. Pria itu ikut meringis. Mana dia tahu kalau Minseok sebegitu kagetnya hanya dengan mendengarnya ingin pulang?

"Kau?" Minseok menunjuk Joonmyeon dengan kipas lipat milik Yixing. "Pulang?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Hanya untuk mengambil biola."

Minseok menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kupikir kau benar-benar akan pulang ke rumahmu."

Yixing tidak punya hobi buruk untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi mana bisa dia pura-pura acuh saat mendengar pembicaraan Minseok dan Joonmyeon? Jarak diantara mereka bertiga bahkan tak sampai satu meter. Karena itulah Yixing merasa janggal dengan kalimat Minseok. Memangnya selama ini Joonmyeon pulang kemana?

Tanpa sadar gadis berdarah Tiongkok itu rupanya tengah dalam posisi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi fokus pada puisi di buku cetaknya, kini terangkat dengan dahi mengernyit dan tatapan mata bingung sekaligus polos khas seorang wanita muda bernama belakang Zhang. Matanya mengerjap saat tersadar bahwa kini dirinyalah yang menjadi fokus tatapan Minseok dan Joonmyeon. Dua orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan menyelidik.

"Oh." Yixing tergagap mendapati dirinya ikut mencuri dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya. Dengan wajah tak nyaman Yixing menutup buku cetaknya dan meringis. "Maaf. Kupikir ini bukan pembicaraan yang seharusnya aku dengar, kan?"

Yixing baru saja akan berdiri jika Minseok tidak menahannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kau disini saja." Gadis yang berumur paling tua diantara ketiganya itu menatap satu-satunya pria disana. "Aku tidak bisa jika kau memintaku menemanimu hari ini. Sepulang kelas tambahan nanti aku harus ke toko bunga kakakku."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lemas. Kim _Sonsaengnim_ mengatakan besok adalah jadwalnya berlatih biola di ruang kesenian. Jika tidak hari ini, Joonmyeon tak akan ada waktu lagi. Dia sungkan jika harus datang kerumahnya seorang diri. Fakta aneh seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Namun pria itu tak hilang akal. Mendapati Yixing yang bergerak pelan karena tak nyaman memberikannya sinyal cerah di hatinya yang mendung.

"Yixing saja." Joonmyeon menunjuk Yixing dengan bolpoin Minseok. Sedang gadis yang ditunjuknya kembali terkejut dan menatap kedua orang didepannya bergantian.

"Aku?"

"Benar juga." Minseok mengangguk. Gadis itu menoleh pada Yixing dengan harapan di kedua matanya yang berbinar. "Temani Joonmyeon, ne?"

"Kenapa aku?" Mata Yixing melirik pada jam di dinding kelasnya. Beberapa saat lagi bel masuk benar-benar berbunyi dan Yixing ingin hal itu cepat-cepat terjadi.

Joonmyeon yang menyadari tatapan mata Yixing ikut berbalik untuk melihat jam dinding yang dibelakanginya. Menyadari waktu yang dia miliki tak lama lgi, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Oke Yixing. Sepulang jam tambahan nanti ya. Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesini."

Yixing masih terdiam dengan wajah terkejut seraya matanya mengikuti pergerakan Joonmyeon yang melesat keluar kelas seraya menyerukan ucapan terima kasih. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, gadis itu menoleh pada Minseok yang duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Kenapa aku?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terucapkan dari belah bibir Yixing. Kali ini dengan mata menyipit menatap Minseok yang acuh padanya. "Kau yang akrab dengan Joonmyeon, Eonnie. Bukan aku."

"Kalau begitu mulailah untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya." Minseok menyimpan kembali kipas lipat Yixing di tempatnya semula. Gerakannya sempat terhenti mendapati Yixing menatapnya dengan raut kurang menyenangkan. Minseok tertawa. "Oke. Oke. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu Joonmyeon sedikit tertutup dari orang lain. Tapi dia anak yang baik."

"Bukan itu yang aku ingin tahu." Joonmyeon termasuk salah satu murid yang cukup dipandang di sekolah. Yixing tak mengkhawatirkan pribadi Joonmyeon karena pria itu tergolong _Good Boy_.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa dia harus meminta di temani untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri? Bukan masalah jika dia tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tapi apa dia tidak bisa pergi sendiri? itu rumahnya, _Eonnie_."

Seketika Minseok diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Yixing. Dia tak memikirkan hal ini tadi. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang aneh.

"Dia terlihat sungkan." Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Karena itu dia meminta kau temani untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa?"

Minseok mengulum bibirnya. Dia dan Joonmyeon tak memperhitungkan ketidaktahuan Yixing. Fokus keduanya hanyalah berpusat pada sosok yang akan menemani Joonmyeon untuk pulang.

"Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon, _Eonnie_?"

To Be Continue

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
